


We'll Be Safe Under The Stars

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Star Gazing, Winter Falcon, cute boys being cute, i'm not usually into that but it happened and i'm diggin it here, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Bucky have been trying to have a romantic dinner for awhile now but, they keep getting interrupted by their friends and Bucky has had it so he takes Sam somewhere no one will interrupt them





	

Seven. Fucking. Times. 

Bucky had planned out seven dates, and each time they’d been interrupted for one thing or another. The first two were Bucky’s own damn fault. He should have known that they’d never have privacy in the tower. But two diners, one movie, one skating rink, and one restaurant later, Bucky had fucking had it. The restaurant had been the last one. Things had been going well. They had their food, they’d been talking about dumb stuff and Bucky had just made Sam laugh that beautiful head tilted back, eyes squinted shut laugh, when Bucky saw them over Sam’s shoulder. The whole goddamn avenger team basically arguing with the door man to get past him. 

Sam had seen Bucky’s face drop and grimaced before turning around to see them for himself. He’d looked back to Bucky and sighed. Bucky had slowly pushed his half eaten food out of the way and dropped his head onto the table with a groan. Sam had laughed and pulled him out of his seat to go help the other with whatever crisis was going on, telling him it would be okay. 

And yeah, sure it would be. But that didn’t change the fact that it had taken Bucky three months to get that reservation. He knew Tony could have put in a word and gotten him in whenever he wanted, but he wanted to do himself. And he had. And they’d been interrupted…again. Bucky was tired it. So. Fucking. Tired. He had just about given up hope of them every having a peaceful night to themselves when he’d found it, the perfect place.

“Hey.” Sam said happily as Bucky walked into the kitchen, he held out a water bottle and Bucky took it, twisting the top off and taking a gulp. He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt and smiled at Sam. Sam narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s that look for? Are we about to get in trouble?” He asked, smirking at Bucky. Bucky smirked back and then shook his head. 

“Nope. We’re about to go on date. A real one. And we aren’t gonna be interrupted. Not this time.” Bucky said seriously. Sam’s eyes widened and he crossed his arms. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, sounding amused. Bucky nodded and walked toward him, grabbing his hips and pulling him forward a little. 

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up at seven.” Bucky said with a wink and kissed Sam’s cheek before letting him go and turning away.

“Pick me up? You mean in my room?” Sam asked with a laugh. Bucky turned around and gave him a look.

“Well yeah. Where else would you be?” he said with a shrug. Sam shook his head and smiled. 

“What should I be wearing when you pick me up?” Sam said, his voice mocking Bucky’s on the end. 

“Well ideally you’d be wearing nothing.” He said and smirked at Sam when he cocked his eyebrow at him. 

“But since we’re going out that probably wouldn’t be a wise wardrobe choice. Just wear whatever you want to wear. It doesn’t matter to me.” He said with a smile. Sam smiled back and nodded. Bucky could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he walked out of the kitchen. 

~***~

He knocked on Sam’s door precisely at seven. Sam opened the door in jeans and a burgundy Henley that Bucky wanted to peel him out of. Bucky smiled and held his arm out, Sam rolled his eyes but looped his arm through Bucky’s anyway. 

They walked through the streets for a long time. Bucky was pretty sure Sam thought they were just wandering, but he also wasn’t complaining so Bucky called it a win either way. They rounded the last corner, passing an old run down building and Bucky stopped, Sam stopped next to him and looked at him and then the building. 

“Buck. Please tell me you didn’t bring me to an old crumbing building for a date. Cuz I mean I love you, but uh…I’m not sure how I’d feel about this.” He said, looking sideways at Bucky. Bucky snorted and shook his head. 

“Close your eyes.” He said. Instead of closing them Sam widened them at him. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Do you trust me Sam?” Bucky asked seriously. Sam looked at him silently for a few seconds and then closed his eyes. Bucky smiled even though Sam couldn’t see him. He moved his hand down Sam’s arm and laced their fingers together, guiding Sam down the street. They walked up to the place that Bucky had found and he let go. He saw Sam tense up and leaned in close to him, his lips brushing Sam’s. 

“Wait here for a second.” He said and then leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“And keep those pretty eyes closed.” He whispered and then pulled away from Sam. He set up the stuff he’d brought there the day before and then rushed back to Sam, moving to stand next to him again and holding his hand again. Sam gave it a gentle squeeze and Bucky saw him smile. 

“Okay. Open ‘em.” Bucky said, keeping his eyes on Sam. Sam opened his eyes and automatically turned to Bucky, Bucky widened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Sam turned to look and his mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in shock. 

They were standing in front of an old overgrown green house. The windows were covered in vines and moss. A few of the windows had been broken out, either from age or from children passing by and throwing stones. The metal holding it all together had gone rusty a long time ago, the reddish brown color standing out vibrantly from the green glass it held together. The doors sat crooked on their hinges and whenever Bucky looked at it for a long time he felt warmth radiate through him. He felt like he could be safe here. Sam looked back at Bucky and let out a shaky breath. 

“It’s beautiful.” He said, looking at Bucky with awe in his eyes. Bucky nodded and smiled, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Wait til you see the inside. Come on.” He said and walked forward, giving Sam’s hand a small tug to make him follow. 

Sam squeezed Bucky’s hand tight when they walked inside and he saw what Bucky had set up. There was a large blanket spread on the ground, surround by candles, their flames casting jumping shadows across the windows and the plants that had taken over. There was picnic basket and cooler in one corner of the blanket. Sam looked at him and Bucky turned to walk backwards toward the blanket, pulling Sam with him slowly. 

“You did all this?” Sam asked, letting Bucky guild him onto the blanket and then sitting down a few feet away from where Bucky had sat. Bucky nodded and grabbed the basket and cooler and began pulling things out of them. All of Sam’s favorite foods. He heard Sam take a shaky breath and he looked at him and saw a tear fall down his cheek. He froze and almost dropped the bag of Doritos he was holding. 

“What’s wrong. Did I mess up? Is this not okay?” he asked, feeling his chest tighten. Sam shook his head and cleared his throat. 

“No. God no. You did…amazing. This is- this is perfect Buck.” He said, sniffing and wiping at his face. Bucky’s chest loosened and he smiled, then he tossed Sam a bag of chips and they started eating. They talked for hours, until the sun was completely gone and the stars sparkled above them. Bucky was staring at Sam. He couldn’t help it. He did it all the time. Sam rolled his eyes and ran his fingertips over Bucky’s face, from his forehead down over his eyes to his chin, making Bucky blink. 

“You’re staring again.” He said, dropping his hand back in to his lap. Bucky nodded, his head feeling fuzzy. 

“I know.” he said simply. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes again, shaking his head and then stretching his arms up above his head and groaning. Bucky rolled his head from side to side, cracking his neck, and then looked at Sam again. Sam looked back at him and laughed. 

“Oh my god, what?” he asked through his laughter. 

“I love you.” Bucky said, smiling dreamily at him. Sam snorted. 

“Boy you are so gone right now.” He said, shaking his head again.

“But I love you too.” He said, looking at Bucky seriously before scooting closer and then leaning in to kiss him. Bucky sighed into it, the warm press of Sam’s lips almost always made him sigh, it was the softest thing he could think of in a world that was far too hard. Sam pulled back a little and Bucky leaned forward, chasing after his lips. Sam rested their heads together. 

“Hey Sam?” Bucky said, nudging Sam’s knee with the back of his hand.

“What Buck?” he asked, pushing his knee into Bucky’s touch. 

“Look up.” Bucky whispered. Sam pulled back a little and looked at him for a second before tilting his head up and looking to the sky. 

“Wow.” He breathed. Bucky smiled as he watched Sam stare up at the stars shining above them. He wasn’t sure if he was actually seeing the stars reflected in Sam’s eyes, or if his imagination was getting carried away, but he wasn’t sure he really cared either way. Sam looked beautiful, and happy, and no one had interrupted them. It had been just the two of them for almost three hours and Bucky wished he could stay here with Sam forever.

“I wish I could stay here with you forever.” Bucky said quietly. Sam dropped his eyes back to Bucky quickly, he looked at him for a long time, not saying anything. Bucky tried his best not squirm under his intense gaze. 

“Me too Buck. It’s perfect. Really.” He said softly, tilting his head and looking at Bucky fondly. Bucky sighed and bit his lip. 

“It’s a shame we can’t.” he said, swallowing hard, he felt like he was about to cry for some reason. 

“I know. But hey,” he paused and brought his hand up to Bucky’s cheek, moving his thumb over Bucky’s skin gently. 

“We’ve got tonight.” He said with a smile. Bucky sighed into a laugh. 

“Yes. Yes we do.” He said with a nod and fell backwards, sprawling out on the blanket, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and pulling him down next to him. Sam turned and kissed his cheek before settling in next him. Bucky moved his fingers against the back of Sam’s hand and Sam turned his hand and opened up for Bucky. Bucky tangled their fingers together and gave Sam’s hand a squeeze. Sam tightened his hold on Bucky and they lay there, looking up at the stars for hours, uninterrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me forever to fill this prompt but i'm so glad that i got it cuz i was in a lull!!! i hope you liked it guys! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
